We propose to continue our training program in HIV prevention at the University of California, San Francisco to develop social, behavioral, and physician scientists with a multi-disciplinary approach to control of the HIV epidemic. HIV prevention efforts are increasingly making use of social/behavioral methods as well as biomedical tools to prevent HIV transmission. Social/behavioral research has shown that a variety of HIV prevention modalities can have an impact on HIV transmission, from community-level interventions to voluntary counseling and testing. In addition, biomedical advances such as HAART, post-exposure prophylaxis, and rapid HIV antibody testing have altered the landscape of HIV prevention, and vaccine research may do so in the future. These changes are occurring while more attention and resources are being given, at last, to the international epidemic. Clearly, training for new scientists in HIV prevention research needs to address all of these areas in order to produce innovative research. Our multi-disciplinary program is well positioned to provide this kind of training. Our first fourteen years have produced an excellent record of accomplishments in research, public health, and teaching by past trainees. Since 1989 the TAPS program has trained 65 postdoctoral fellows, of whom 12 are currently still in training and 53 have finished training and gone on to excellent positions in academic institutions and departments of public health. The overall record of publications and funded research is outstanding, resulting in approximately 836 peer-reviewed publications and the principal investigatorship on170 research grants (see Table 8). In the past 4 years under current funding, 10 of 19 fellows have been ethnic minorities (2 African-American, 2 Latino/a, 6 Asian). Renewal will permit us to continue our efforts to recruit highly qualified minority fellows into the program and retain 12 fellows in the program. The program is housed at the Center for AIDS Prevention Studies (CAPS) and within UCSF's AIDS Research Institute, an extremely productive research environment. CAPS provides trainees with a common space, a computer network, a library, regularly scheduled lectures, seminars, and peer reviews, and access to a wide range of researchers from different disciplines.